Family
by RedCyanide
Summary: What happens when Piper's brother want to visit her on the Condor
1. The letter

Family

My first fic. Be kind

It's a beautiful morning. Piper jumped out of bed and walked to the main deck. Aerrow sat on a chair. 

"Good morning" she said

"Morning" Aerrow replied "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little"

Aerrow gave her a plate with cookies and a glace with milk. 

"Thank you!" she smiled 

Suddenly, a bird came thought the open window and landed on the table.

"It's a message" Aerrow said

Piper took the paper and read it:

_Dear Piper,_

_Tell me: you forget that you have a brother, do you?_

_I miss you very much so I want to visit you today, at 2 o'clock, and I also want to meet your friends._

_Your brother,_

_Spike_

"He's right. I forget that I have a brother"

"How could you forget?"

"Very easy: I don't really like him"

"But he's your brother"

"Yes, but he's different. You'll see."

"Good morning!" Finn said, as he walked towards Aerrow and Piper. "Hey, what has happened?" 

"My brother will come to visit me today, at 2 o'clock" Piper replied, sadly

"Your brother? Sweet! But I hope he isn't so boring like you."

"Finn, go to hell."

"I can't. I don't have a ticket.

Everyone laugh, except for Piper, who stared at the sky, waiting for her brother.

I hope you like it. Please review...

(sorry for my bad english..)


	2. The reason

CHAPTER 2

"Piper, are you okay?" Aerrow asked, looking at his crystal specialist.

"Wha...oh...I'm fine." the blue-haired answered

Actually, she wasn't fine. 'This is strange' she thought 'We are so different. I don't like him and he knows that. Better I talk with Aerrow.

"Um...Aerrow" she started. "Can I talk to you?

"Of course. Why not?"

"Um...in private." she continued

"Okay. We can go in my room."

Finn made kissing faces, making Junko laugh. Fortunately, Piper don't saw them.

"What has happened, Piper?" Aerrow asked, as he closed the door from his room.

"I want to talk to you. About this visit. I think my brother has joined Cyclonia.

"What?"

"Yes"

FLASHBACK

_An eight-years-old Piper run towards her mother and scream:_

"_Mommy, mommy! Spike slapped me."_

"_She deserves it. She bored me with her crystals and with her obsession with sky knights._

_I HATE sky knights."_

"_But this is not a reason to slap your sister. If don't change your behavior..."_

"_And what? I don't need you, or Piper. I'll become a Cyclonian. For the simply reason that I HATE YOU." he yell and left the room._

"_Don't worry, Piper. Everything will be alright."_

END FLASHBACK

"That's why I think he has joined Cyclonia"

"But, that was a long time ago. Maybe he has changed."

"I hope. Or maybe this visit is just a mission to destroy us"

"Don't worry. If he try to hurt you, I'll be there."

She smiled.

"Piper, please report to the main deck" Stork's voice said over the intercom. "Your brother has already arrived"

Piper looked at Aerrow, and then she left the room.

Me: I think it sucks...what do you think?


	3. Doubtful

**Chapter III:**

Piper entered in the main deck

"Hello, Piper! Do you remember me?

There was a tall boy, with orange eyes and light blue hair. He smiled at Piper.

"How could I forget? So, why are you here? You hate me, remember? Piper said angrily

"I hated you a long time ago. But now I realize that I was wrong." He said

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Okay"

"Well...why are we staying here? Let's go." Finn said and then he, Spike and Junko left the room.

Piper and Aerrow were alone. Aerrow notice this, but Piper was too busy, thinking: 'I still don't trust him. It's too weird. He hates me, and suddenly he regret. It's something doubtful.'

"Are you okay" Aerrow asked

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered

It was Aerrow's turn to raise an eyebrow. He looked straight in her amber eyes and smiled. Piper blushed and she felt her knees like jelly. Aerrow smiled again. Piper opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by the open door. The three boys entered in the room, laughing. Piper narrowed her eyes.

**It was short cause I wrote it in 5 min during my geography class and my classmate bothered me.**

**Please** **review**


	4. Betrayal

**CHAPTER 4**

The boys entered in the room.

"Thank you, Finn. You're nice." Spike said, smiling.

Piper's eyes wide in shock. 'Oh, no! Finn is so silly. Spike will make him tell every secret. I have to do something. But what?

"Um...I want to go in my room." Spike muttered and then he left the main deck. Piper thought: 'It's my chance.'

"Piper, where are you going?" Aerrow asked, but she didn't answer. She followed her brother to the hall. Spike entered in a room and Piper went at the door, trying to hear what he is doing. Spike took a message crystal from his knapsack and he whispered:

"This is Spike"

"Spike...what has happened?" a familiarly voice said. Piper froze: 'Master Cyclonis"

"I'm on the Condor and those stupid boys trust me. You can send the Talons here. I'm ready."

"Oh, and one more thing: bring me your sister. She is very talented, and I want her to be on my side."

"Yes, Master."

Piper still was in front of the door. Her mind works unceasing: 'I knew it. He's a spy. And Master Cyclonis...wants me to be on her side. I have to do something. Now or never.'

She opened the door.

"Hello brother. What's the matter in Cyclonia? Or maybe your friend doesn't tell you."

Shocked, Spike let the crystal fell from his hand.

**Me: Piper was right, her brother is a spy...I hope you like it...please review**


	5. Under attack

**CHAPTER 5**

"Piper" Spike said, looking at her with a scowl on his face. "You find out Cyclonis' plan, but it's too late. The Talons will come here in few minutes. You and your friends will be defenseless." Piper froze. He was right. Her friends don't know what has happened. She turned to left, but Spike caught her and threw her on the floor. Suddenly, the alarm started to ring. Spike forgot about Piper and ran to the main deck. Piper quickly rose up from the floor and then followed her brother.

"Cyclonians" Aerrow said as Piper opened the door. "Everyone, prepare for the battle." Spike smirked .He ran towards his skimmer and took off

"Spike" Piper shouted. "Aerrow, he's a Cyclonian. He betrayed us."

"Don't worry, Piper. Everything will be alright" Piper smiled. Her mother has said this too, a long time ago. But when she said, it wasn't alright. Piper shivered.

"Storm Hawks, let's fly!" Aerrow shouted as they took off.

In front of the Cyclonian army was the Dark Ace and, near him, Spike. He smirked again. Piper tightened her fists. She was really angry. Her own brother hate and betray her for the silliest reason. But she also was scared because she was sure that Master Cyclonis is going to use her to destroy the Storm Hawks. She doesn't want to hurt her friends.

"Piper, move!" Finn screamed. Piper shook her head. She saw an orange energy blast came towards her. She quickly moved her heliscooter and then she looked around to what is happening. Aerrow fight with Dark Ace on his skimmer, Finn was with Junko on Junko's skimmer (his own skimmer was bought down by Ravess' arrow) and now they're pursued by her. 'But where's my brother?' she asked herself.

"Hey girl! I see you let your friends to fight. What are you waiting?" Suddenly, her brother appeared from her back.

"You." she answered as she took her staff. She shot a fire blast towards her brother, but he avoided it. She tried to hit him again, but he was too fast. He laughed:

"Is that the best you can do? Let me teach you how to hit someone." He aimed his blade. It glows orange like his and hers eyes. Suddenly, Piper realized. He shot that orange energy blast which was about to hit her. Angrily, she avoided the blast again and then flew towards Spike's skimmer. Her staff hit the left wing. Spike wide his amber eyes in horror. His skimmer begins to fell. Frightened, he straightened his vehicle and then aimed his blade again. He looked straight into Piper's eyes and then tried to hit her. Piper tried to avoid, but the third blast hit the propeller. She screamed as she fell from her heliscooter. Spike caught her and then shouted to Dark Ace:

"I've got Piper. We can go." Dark Ace nodded as he yelled: "Let's go. We've finished here." Aerrow smiled; he didn't hear what Spike said. "Are you afraid that you'll lose?" "No. We've just taken what we wanted" he laughed and then he flew away. Aerrow raised his eyebrows, confused.

"Wow. By a hair." Finn said, as he and Junko flew next to Aerrow. "What has happened?" "I don't know." Aerrow said. "But we...wait...where's Piper?" Suddenly, he realized.

"Oh, no!"

**I hope you like it...I tried to describe more, I hope you understand what I said (cause my english is not so good. :D)...please review**


	6. The deal

**CHAPTER 6**

Two skimmers landed on Cyclonia. There were two boys; one of them has black hair and red eyes, and the other has light blue hair and orange eyes, and an unconscious girl, who look alike, the blue-haired boy.

"Bring her to Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace said. "She'll take care of her. But first of all, wake her up."

Spike nodded. He shook the girl, trying to wake her up. Piper opened her eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" she asked

"It doesn't matter." Spike said. "C'mon."

He leaded her to the throne room. There was a young woman, with violet hair and dark purple eyes.

"Master Cyclonis" Piper hissed, tightened her fists. She tried to move, but the boy held her in place.

"You're finally here. I want to make a deal with you: you join me or you die." She narrowed her eyes

"I'll never join you. I rather die" Piper screamed, trying to escape from Spike's grip, but he was too strong. Master Cyclonis smiled.

"I'm sure you're very tired after that battle and that's why you refuse me. You better get some sleep and then we can talk about our deal. Spike, please!"

Spike pushed his sister out of the room. "Here" he said. Piper entered in the room and Spike closed the door. The room was beautiful. There was a big bed, red curtains and a big wardrobe. The walls and the carpet were red too, decorated with Cyclonian symbols. Piper smiled sadly. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Why?"

**I know it's short, but I was really busy this week. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7**

Spike was in his room, on Cyclonia. He sat down on a chair and he rubbed his forehead. Something was wrong, but he don't know what.

"_Spike! Spike, look at me!"_

_A tiny blue-haired girl who held two crystals in her little hands ran towards her big brother._

"_Not now, Piper!" he said to her_

"_But I want to show you a..."_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE" he yelled at her. The girl turned around and started to cry. He narrowed his eyes"_

Spike shook his head. Maybe he was too severe with his sister. Maybe he made her suffer because he always screamed at her when she tried to talk to him. Why he was so cold?

_A tall man with black hair and orange eyes came towards him._

"_Spike, why are you so cold with your sister? She's always nice with you and you yell at her. I know you're older than her, but...she's your sister"_

"_She annoy me, dad. She always wants to show me crystals and stuff like that...I don't like to listen to her talking about crystals or about sky knights, you know that."_

_The man looked him. "That's all?"_

"_Yes." he said sadly_

He closed his eyes. The real reason isn't this. The real reason is their love for Piper. His parents loved Piper more. They eulogized him; they never chide Piper for her mistakes. Instead, they put the blame on him when they didn't know the real culprit. That's why he always hates Piper. But his father was right, too. Piper was nice with him. Is this a reason to change his attitude?

_A beautiful woman with long, blue hair and dark green eyes looked at some crocks on the floor._

"_Spike! Did you broke that vase?" she said angrily_

"_Me? No." he answered_

"_Don't lie!"_

"_I don't lie!"_

_A blue-haired girl appeared in the room. The boy narrowed his eyes._

"_He's right, mom." she said. "He didn't break the vase. It was Claire._ (Piper's cat) _The woman raised an eyebrow. "Okay" she said and she left the room._

"_Thank you." he muttered and she smiled._

The boy sighed. She was nice with him, in spite of his coldness. Actually she wasn't guilty for their parents' behavior. She was innocent. Suddenly, he realized. _'I was so stupid'_ he thought. _'The envy made me behave like an idiot. Piper's innocent._

He tightened his fists. _'I betrayed her because I was just envious. I have to save her.'_

He opened the door and started to run on the hall. He entered in Piper's room without the warning. The girl started. "If Master Cyclonis wants to talk to me, tell her I'll never join her." she bit her bottom lip.

"Piper, relax! I'm here because I want to tell you something. I'm sorry! I was an idiot. I hate you because our parents love you more. I was just envious. Please forgive me!"

"I don't trust you." "Please trust me! I regret." the tears started to fall from his amber eyes. Piper smiled and hugged him. Spike wiped his tears and whispered: "I'm sorry." "It's okay."

He smiled. "Now let's go home."

They left the room and go to the hangar. "You can take a Talon Switchblade" he said and she nodded.

"What are you doing here?" they heard a voice. They turned around.

"Dark Ace!"

**Me: please review**


	8. Reunion

**The last chapter...Enjoy!**

Dark Ace smirked, looking at Spike and Piper. He grabbed his sword and he took a step closer. Spike took a deep breath as he grabbed his energy blade. He moved in front of Piper, protecting her. Piper's eyes wide in terror.

"Where is my staff?"

"Don't worry! I'll take care of him. Everything is gonna be alright."

Dark Ace smirked again. "I don't think so."

He shot a red energy blast towards them. Spike pushed his sister away and he turned around, facing Dark Ace. He tried to kick him, but he was too fast. His fist hit Spike's back. Spike struck home the wall and the Cyclonian shot a blast towards him. He quickly avoided it and attacked his enemy. The sparks flew everywhere when the orange energy blade hit the red energy sword.

All this time, Piper looked at them, frightened. She felt useless without her staff. She can't do anything but look, and what she see scare her. Spike's knees began to knuckle under the pressure of Dark Ace's sword. He moaned and Piper shivered.

'I'll not let that happen' she thought

She looked around and she saw a Cyclonian staff leaned against the wall. She smiled as she grabbed it.

Dark Ace smirked at Spike. "You're weak. I'll kill you easy. And then I'll take care of that...ahhhhhh" Spike opened his eyes. He saw Dark Ace on the ground and Piper holding a staff in her hands.

"Never hurt my brother again!" she yelled at the Cyclonian commander

"Thank you!" he muttered. "You're wel...watch out!" she screamed. Spike avoided the energy blast which came towards him and smiled. Piper swung the staff and it hit Dark Ace in the head. He was about to fall to the ground, but he quickly balanced himself and tried to hurt Piper. She jumped and launched her staff again. This time, the Cyclonian warrior fell on the ground, moaning. Spike laughed. "Who's weak now?"

Suddenly, everything started to shake. "What's going on?" "I don't know."

Piper heard a klaxon. A very familiar klaxon. "The Condor!" she screamed. "What?"

"C'mon! It's the Condor!" Piper started to run on the corridor and Spike followed her. "Piper, wait!" but she keep running.

"Over here!" Piper screamed and they can saw a small ship come towards them. They smiled as the Condor landed.

"PIPER!" a red-haired teen screamed and he hugged his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Aerrow. Spike helped me to escape." the blue-haired boy smiled and waved.

"I'm sorry, Aerrow. I realized. I was wrong." Aerrow smiled

"Welcome back, Spike."

--

Aerrow, Piper and Spike entered in the main deck

"PIPER!" someone screamed and Junko hugged her tight.

"Junko...I can't...breathe..." she muttered

"Sorry!"

"Hey, what is he doing here?" Finn said, pointing at Spike. "He betrayed us, remember?"

"He's changed." Aerrow said, chuckling. And then he and Spike left the room.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Finn said, looking at Piper.

"I don't know. Now I can say I really have a brother."

**The end**

**(please review...)**


End file.
